


Течение чувств

by Voskhodov



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voskhodov/pseuds/Voskhodov
Summary: Пока друзья в отъезде, Гэвин наслаждается спокойными выходными, но идиллию нарушает офисный любовный интерес, явившийся на порог его квартиры с заявлением, что хочет погладить кошку.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 5





	Течение чувств

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just How Things Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169481) by [Space_Cadet_Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Blues/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Blues). 



> Переводилось под:  
> Hozier – Movement  
> The Pierces – Piece Of You

Солнечный свет золотой осени просачивается сквозь щели в жалюзи, согревая широкую спину. Гэвин стоит у кухонного стола, тихим голосом подпевая доносящимся из стереосистемы словам. 

Влажная одежда, развешанная на сушилке в гостиной, пропитывает квартиру свежим запахом, который Гэвин вдыхает, слегка поморщив нос, когда к аромату примешиваются специи. Сегодня Гэвину решительно нечего делать, и именно ничего не делать он и планирует, сразу как только закончит приготовление наивкуснейшего в мире сэндвича. 

Гэвин чешет голую грудь и зевает, ножом размазывая горчицу по ветчине. У его ног, смотря с надеждой, мяукает длинношерстная кошка-биколор по имени Зельда. Не обращая на неё внимания, он разбрасывает маринованные огурчики поверх слоя горчицы и украшает бутерброд ещё одним мягким ломтем свежего белого хлеба. 

— Моё, — хмыкает он, выходя из кухни мимо кухонного уголка в гостиную. Зельда тут же стучит лапками, идя по пятам. Горчица капает на деревянный пол, но Гэвину всё равно. К чему Зельда не притронется, он уберёт потом.

Агрессивно откусив кусок, Гэвин довольно мурлычет. Задумчиво оглядывает скромно украшенное помещение.

Он прожил тут почти два года, и всё же в шкафу и – несколько – в углу, за сушилкой, рядом с небольшим столиком из Икеи (трогательный подарок Тины) до сих пор лежат нераспакованные коробки. Он не проводит дома достаточно времени, чтобы действительно назвать это место домом. До сих пор. Квартира ему, тем не менее, нравится. Здесь как раз хватает пространства для него и кошки. Гэвин смотрит на пустой участок стены справа от телевизора. 

— Я могу добыть пару полок, обить их чем-нибудь мягким и повесить, чтобы тебе было куда усесться, помимо кошачьего домика. Как тебе идея? — он глядит на Зельду, которая мяукает на него, явно думая, что речь о еде. Гэвин закатывает глаза, но улыбается. 

Он доедает сэндвич ещё несколькими чудовищно огромными укусами, обсасывает пальцы, слизывая с них сок и горчицу, и моет руки в кухонной раковине. Хватает пульт от аудиосистемы, тихо шумящей у окна гостиной, и выключает её. 

Подумывает о том, чтобы вернуться в постель и поваляться пару часов, как вдруг мысли грубо перебивает затрезвонивший звонок. 

— Кого ещё, бля, принесло?

Тина на этих выходных навещает родителей. Найнс уехал на тренировку, а по субботам обычно больше никто не беспокоит. 

Рид опасливо нажимает кнопку интеркома. 

— Кто это? 

— Это Коннор. 

— Коннор? 

Коннор?

— Да, — после неловкой паузы Коннор спрашивает: — Гэвин, вы меня впустите?

— Эм, ага. Как скажешь.

Гэвин жмёт другую кнопку, впуская андроида в здание. Через пару мгновений раздаётся стук в дверь. Гэвин открывает её, настороженно щурясь на незваного гостя.

Коннор стоит перед ним в обычной одежде. Тонкая тёмно-серая футболка, чёрные джинсы, толстовка и армейские ботинки. Волосы, как обычно, идеально уложены, за исключением одной непослушной прядки, которая упрямо вьётся надо лбом.

— Здравствуйте, Гэвин, — приветствует он. Его взгляд блуждает, опускается, исследует тело, а затем возвращается к лицу.

И тут Гэвин понимает, что забыл надеть хоть что-то, кроме трусов, прежде чем идти открывать дверь.

— Я что-то прерываю? — спрашивает Коннор, выглядя озадаченно.

Гэвин чувствует, что краснеет.

— Ага. День стирки. Чего тебе, жестянка? — спрашивает он, как можно незаметнее вытирая рот и подбородок, чтобы проверить, не осталось ли на лице следов горчицы или крошек.

— Вы как-то сказали, я могу взглянуть на вашу кошку. Я был поблизости и решил узнать, вдруг вы не заняты.

Это правда, Гэвин действительно предложил. Но он сомневался, что Коннор воспримет подобное приглашение всерьёз. Такую херь говорят, чтобы проявить дружелюбие. Коннор рассказал о Сумо и спросил, есть ли у Гэвина домашние животные, и Гэвин поделился историей о Зельде. О том, как нашёл её в картонной коробке в переулке возле своего дома, когда та была котёнком. Тогда Коннор спросил, можно ли ему как-нибудь встретиться с ней, ведь он никогда прежде не гладил кошек, и Гэвин согласился.

Если задуматься, в последние месяцы он был слишком любезен с Коннором. Им пришлось работать вместе над несколькими делами, и Гэвин солгал бы, если б сказал, что это их не сблизило. Сблизило достаточно, чтобы Коннор чувствовал, будто может спокойно ворваться в его идеальный день и погладить его кошку.

Он неуверенно отступает, позволяя андроиду войти.

Тот вступает в квартиру и вежливо ждёт у двери, оглядываясь по сторонам и свыкаясь с обстановкой. Гэвин наблюдает за диодом, отсвечивающим жёлтым цветом.

— Кидай свои шмотки куда-нибудь, — Гэвин указывает сначала на сумку, покоящуюся на левом бедре, а затем на квартиру. Наверное, следует задуматься о своём не совсем приличном виде, но по какой-то причине это не кажется особо странным.

Коннор уже видел его в нижнем белье, когда им приходилось останавливаться в убогих старых квартирах или мотелях во время слежки и поездок по работе. 

Он кивает, проходит вглубь комнаты и опускает сумку на диван. Гэвин догадывается, что внутри. Хэнк подарил Коннору пару блокнотов и растушёвывающиеся карандаши, и с тех пор андроид не расстаётся с ними ни на минуту. Однажды Гэвин попытался заглянуть в один такой блокнот и получил хлёсткий удар по руке, до синяка от костяшек пальцев.

— Гэвин. Вы осведомлены о том, что у вас горчица на полу?

— Да, да, осведомлён, — вздыхает Гэвин. Ну конечно, всё-то он заметит, на всё обратит внимание.

— О, ладно.

Тонкие пальцы касаются подлокотника дивана, и в том, как Коннор смотрит на него, что-то есть. Как будто хочет сказать что-то ещё, но не может найти слов. Гэвин подозревает, что ничего общего с пролитыми на пол приправами это не имеет.

Есть в Конноре нечто притягательное. Его глаза полуприкрытые, ищущие, словно он пытается приблизить собеседника. Гэвин поигрывает мышцами скрещенных на груди рук, и диод внезапно меняет цвет с синего на жёлтый, когда андроид отслеживает движение.

Рид пытается сдержать дрожь, возникшую от пристального взгляда. Ситуацию спасает запрыгнувшая на диван Зельда, с любопытством глядящая на незнакомца. Шар напряжения сдувается. На данный момент.

Коннор тепло улыбается.

— Привет, — голос у него делается мелодичным, певучим. Гэвин осознаёт, что такой же голос он, вероятно, использует общаясь с Сумо.

— Её зовут Зельда. Она дружелюбна.

— Привет, Зельда. Моё имя Коннор.

Гэвин фыркает. _Дурацкий тостер, прислан из Киберлайф_. Но эта мысль не пропитана злобой. Обидные прозвища, которыми он некогда осыпал Коннора, со временем перестали быть ядовитыми. Трудно вспомнить, когда это начало происходить, но начало. А ещё Гэвин не знает, как к подобному относиться.

Он наблюдает, как Коннор протягивает Зельде руку. Та принюхивается и после секундного раздумья трётся о ладонь щекой, а затем её почёсывают за ушками. Зельде подобное внимание явно по нраву.

— Хэнк знает, что ты здесь? — внезапно спрашивает Гэвин. Ведь это странно. Почему он вдруг решил наведаться в гости именно сейчас?

Рука застывает на полпути, и Зельда побудительно трётся мордочкой о пальцы, горделиво задирая хвост.

— Нет. Как я и сказал. Я был неподалеку, — произносит Коннор голосом ещё более осторожным и выверенным, чем обычно.

Гэвин подступает ближе.

— Конечно. И что же ты делал в моей части города? — он окидывает Коннора взглядом, под которым потеют даже матёрые преступники.

— Недалеко отсюда есть парк. Я там ещё не был. Хотел разведать, можно ли там выгуливать Сумо.

Звучит убедительно, но Гэвин знает, что он врёт. Такой себе предлог, к тому же диод ужасно выдаёт ложь, мерцая разными цветами. Гэвин подходит ближе, и андроид отступает назад. Диод вращается быстрее.

— Почему тогда Сумо не с тобой?

— Я не знал, допускаются ли собаки. Намеревался проверить.

— Разве ты не мог взять и прогуглить? У тебя ж буквально компьютер вместо мозга.

Гэвин подходит так близко, что, он уверен, Коннор чувствует его дыхание на своём лице.

— Не поделишься со мной настоящей причиной, почему ты здесь?

Красное. Это красноречивое колечко света ярко-блядь-красное. Он практически чувствует напряжение, которое обвивает конечности Коннора, словно тот в любую секунду резко рванёт к двери.

— Я… Я… — он сглатывает. По-настоящему рефлекторно сглатывает. — Гэвин…

— Заткнись.

Гэвин устал танцевать вокруг да около. Между ними искрит.

Он запускает пальцы в мягкие волосы, притягивая Коннора для поцелуя. Влажного, глубокого и приятного, до дрожи приятного. Прикусывает искусственную нижнюю губу, и андроид стонет, вцепляясь в широкие плечи.

Они уже целовались. Однажды. Но совсем не так. Гэвин набрался на вечеринке в честь Рождества, они поболтали по душам. Тогда он ещё не знал, что они сидели под омелой, и признался, что Коннор не так уж плох. Для андроида. А потом обнаружил его губы против своих и просто поцеловал в ответ. Отстранившись, Коннор указал вверх, и Гэвин рассмеялся. Хэнк отнюдь не обрадовался. По его мнению, Гэвин оказывает дурное влияние. Но Хэнк больно уж печётся о Конноре.

Осмелев, Коннор принимается стягивать с себя толстовку. Гэвин его останавливает.

— Чё ты, бля, вытворяешь?

Коннор растерянно смотрит на него.

— Мне показалось…

Гэвин позволяет андроиду какое-то время теряться в догадках, а потом довольно ухмыляется.

— Я прикалываюсь.

Коннор одаривает Рида отнюдь не впечатлённым взглядом, что вызывает у последнего смех. Гэвин живёт ради этого взгляда, который слишком часто зарабатывал провокацией, идиотскими оскорблениями и тем, что иногда выигрывал мелкие офисные ставки.

Быть может, Гэвин и впрямь оказывает дурное влияние. И, быть может, ему плевать. Коннор взрослый мальчик. Если он хочет хорошо провести время, ему не нужно спрашивать разрешение у Хэнка.

Коннор вырывает у него судорожный вздох, подаваясь вперёд и направляя обиду в обжигающий поцелуй. У Гэвина перехватывает дыхание. Он сам срывает дурацкую толстовку и отшвыривает её в угол гостиной рядом с книжным шкафом.

Ладонь Коннора накрывает его член сквозь встопорщенную ткань боксеров, умело оглаживая. От трения материи о чувствительную плоть слабеют ноги. 

— Чёрт, котёнок, — стонет Гэвин, негрубо хватая Коннора за волосы. Другой рукой поспешно стягивает с себя бельё и пинает куда-то за спину, неосознанно надеясь, что не попал в горчицу. Вцепляется в потянувшуюся руку, направляет её, заставляя обхватить набухший член ладонью, и отпускает. Коннор прощупывает его от основания к головке, издав короткий жадный стон ему в губы.

Гэвин чувствует себя невесомым. Кровь отливает от мозга, отчего кружится голова.

— Хочешь его пососать, м? — спрашивает он, надеясь, что не спугнул Коннора подобной демонстрацией своего достоинства, но Коннор кивает. Его глаза жарко блестят, а зрачки расширены от похоти, как у человека.

Чертовски охуенно.

— Тогда, бля, разденься.

Гэвин отпускает мягкие волосы и выбирается из захвата, отступая. Коннор жадно наблюдает за ним, а затем начинает раздеваться, и Гэвин пользуется появившейся минуткой, чтобы взять себя в руки. Он находит Зельду, осторожно поднимает за пушистый живот и относит в коридор, ведущий в спальню и ванную, где оставляет её, закрыв дверь. Рид предпочёл бы, чтобы любимица не видела, как он развлекается со своим коллегой.

Вернувшись обратно в гостиную, он обнаруживает, что Коннор уже разделся до нижнего белья и теперь стягивает его вниз и… Аккуратно складывает и кладёт на кресло поверх другой сложенной одежды.

Гэвин старается не ударить ладонью по лбу. Вместо этого он возвращает себе настрой, пробираясь к дивану и падая на него. Впитывая взглядом прелестное стройное тело, которое Коннор выставил для него напоказ. К счастью, диван, широкий и удобный, он выбирал с мыслями о том, чтобы развалиться и бездельничать, так что места хватит обоим.

Гэвин откидывается назад, раскинув руки на спинке, и призывно раздвигает бёдра. Член подёргивается с определённым интересом от взгляда облизывающего губы Коннора. Гэвин чувствует, как подрагивают мышцы живота.

— Иди сюда.

Коннор повинуется, опускаясь на колени между расставленных ног; его на удивление тёплые руки ложатся Гэвину на колени. Андроид прищуривается, смотря на член, будто он – требующая выполнения миссия. Гэвин тихо фыркает и смеётся.

— Эй, расслабься. Он не кусается.

— Я знаю, — сухо отвечает Коннор, но по-прежнему медлит.

Гэвин видит, что андроид хочет продолжить, просто не уверен, как.

— Ты когда-нибудь делал такое, жестянка?

Коннор крепче сжимает его колени и отрицательно качает головой.

— Ты не обязан.

— Я хочу.

— М-м.

Гэвин нежно касается его щеки, и веки Коннора трепещут. Хорошенький. Риду с колледжа не доводилось учить кого-то делать минет. Но сегодня ведь суббота, время есть.

— Открой рот, — тихо говорит он.

Коннор подчиняется.

Рид легко проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе и осторожно проталкивает его в рот.

— Соси.

Коннор прикрывает глаза, когда его губы смыкаются вокруг пальца. Стонет, посасывая и прижимаясь языком к пальцу, проскальзывающему внутрь и наружу, туда-обратно. Налитый кровью стояк завистливо пульсирует.

Коннор отстраняется с похабным чмоком и облизывает губы.

У Гэвина едва не останавливается сердце.

— В-вот так. Ладно?

Коннор кивает, переводя взгляд с глаз Гэвина на его член.

Святый боже.

Гэвин подвигается ближе, чтобы Коннору было удобнее, и запускает пятерню в мягкие волосы на затылке, успокаивающе втирая круги в кожу головы.

Коннор берёт член в ладонь, делает несколько простых движений и принимает в рот. Гэвин забывает, как дышать. Одно только ощущение языка, кружащего вокруг головки и проводящего по самому кончику, опасно приближает к оргазму. Рид вздрагивает, судорожно вдыхает, и Коннор насаживается горлом до основания.

— Ебать.

На мгновение он крепко зажмуривается, пытаясь представить пожилого соседа голым, чтобы удовольствие слегка откатило. К счастью, это работает, и, откинув неприятный образ в сторону, Гэвин как-то умудряется держаться, когда Коннор выбирает ритм, используя не только рот, но и руку.

— Вот так, котёнок. Вот так, — бормочет Гэвин, закусив нижнюю губу и наблюдая за непрерывной работой.

Он крепко хватает Коннора за волосы и как можно мягче направляет. Всё охвачено скользким теплом. Ощущение невероятное. 

Диод на виске загорается жёлтым, руки блуждают по бёдрам, волосы выскальзывают из рук и падают на лоб с каждым жадным движением головы. Умелый язык ищет и находит каждое известное Гэвину чувствительное место, а микросенсоры на поверхности обеспечивают идеальное трение. Вдобавок ко всему, Коннор издаёт тихие звуки удовлетворения, как будто Гэвин – самый вкусный деликатес, который ему когда-либо доводилось отведать и он никак не может насытиться.

— Чёрт, Коннор, я сейчас…

Он чувствует нарастающее удовольствие; чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы, а в животе скапливается жар. Слишком хорошо.

Коннор сжимает основание, и внезапно напряжению некуда деться. Губы и язык дразняще играют с головкой. Чёрные ресницы особенно темны на фоне светлой кожи. Гэвин загипнотизирован.

Коннор отрывается, напоследок лизнув кончик, и Гэвин чертыхается. Андроид выпрямляется, удовлетворённый, и смотрит на Гэвина своими большими карими глазами, легонько проводя кончиками пальцев по липкой разгорячённой длине. Как долго ему хотелось, чтобы Коннор смотрел на него так? Неделями? Месяцами?

— Вот так? — невинно спрашивает Коннор, как будто это не он только что снёс Гэвину крышу.

— Д-да, — Гэвин прочищает горло, восстанавливая мыслительный процесс. — Да. Именно так.

Он вздрагивает и откидывается на спинку дивана, устраиваясь поудобнее и рассматривая Коннора с животным интересом. Его уже давно так старательно не разогревали. Он берёт Коннора за руку и утягивает к себе на колени.

Коннор улавливает посыл и с улыбкой усаживается сверху, запуская пальцы Гэвину в волосы и делая из них беспорядок. Гэвин откидывает голову назад, растерянно его разглядывая. _Как до этого дошло и почему так сильно хочется?_

— Гэвин. Прекратите думать.

Гэвин фыркает.

— Как скажешь.

_Не важно. Дошло, и это прекрасно_.

Гэвин скользит рукой вниз по обнажённой спине и надавливает так, что Коннор прогибается, выпячивая зад.

— Так значит, ты никому не сосал. Полагаю, с твоей задницей тоже никто не играл?

Коннор заливается синей краской.

— Верно.

Гэвин ухмыляется, радуясь, что настала его очередь распалять. Он мнёт ладонями идеальный зад, не сводя глаз с разгорячённого лица. Два пальца скользят между ягодиц, и Коннор приоткрывает рот в тихом вздохе, плотно смыкая веки.

Гэвин пробно потирает кольцо мышц указательным и средним пальцами, с удивлением обнаруживая влажность.

— Ты, бля, подготовился для меня, что ли? — недоверчиво посмеивается он.

Коннор открывает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на него. Синий оттенок ярче пылает на щеках.

— Я могу выделять лубрикант по команде. Когда вы меня поцеловали, я так и сделал, на случай, если наша встреча обернётся сексом.

— Чёрт, недурно мыслишь.

Он прикусывает губу и проводит пальцем по синтетическому кольцу мышц, тихо мурча и оставляя на коже липкий след.

— Чёрт, это горячо. И за смазкой вставать не надо.

— Уверяю вас, в подготовке нет необходимости.

— Вот как? Ну, это не в моих правилах.

Гэвин осторожно вводит палец, чувствуя, как собственный член подёргивается при хлюпающем звуке. Коннор крупно вздрагивает, тяжело дыша и сжимаясь.

— Прелюдия – самое интересное, так что заткнись и наслаждайся.

Гэвин ни за что не трахнет его без подготовки, андроид он или нет. В этом вся прелесть секса. С ним Коннору будет хорошо. Так хорошо, что он не станет спать ни с кем другим.

Гэвин с восхищением наблюдает, как дрожь пробирается по стройному телу, которое сжимается лишь сильнее, когда он проталкивает палец всё глубже и глубже и добавляет ещё один.

— Приятно, да? — спрашивает Гэвин, когда Коннор становится отчаянной лужицей в его руках.

Коннор кивает, прерывисто дыша, чтобы остудить системы. Он сдвигается на коленях Гэвина, крепко держась за его плечи и потираясь об него так, что их члены скользят друг о друга, смешивая смазку и предэякулят.

— Гэвин.

— Да-а, вот так.

Гэвин разрабатывает его, растягивая сильнее. Тщательно ощупывая в поисках чего-нибудь схожего с человеческой анатомией, что могло бы облегчить намерение свести Коннора с ума. Последний, похоже, и так вовсю кайфует. Нетерпеливо трётся о Гэвина и с готовностью насаживается на его пальцы. Рот широко раскрыт, блестит от слюны, а звуки… Боже. Гэвин почти жалеет, что у него нет способности хранить воспоминания в виде точных звукозаписей. Он бы жал на повтор весь день.

— Где тебе приятно, Кон?

— В-везде. Везде, где вы касаетесь. Приятно. Но, если вы…

Гэвин наконец находит что искал, нечто вроде сенсорной панели. Хотя не имеет значение, что это такое, важно лишь то, как от её стимуляции вскрикнувшего Коннора коротит в его объятиях. Гэвин надавливает сильнее, до тех пор, пока не чувствует влажность. Налитый член, пульсируя, изливается на их животы.

— Ебать, охуеть.

Коннор кивает, из-за чего больше прядей спадает на лоб, который он вскоре прижимает к плечу Гэвина, крепче обнимая.

Гэвин целует его в щёку, чувствуя дрожь, когда вынимает пальцы и притягивает Коннора к себе, разворачиваясь, чтобы уложить его на диван.

— Г-Гэвин, ах.

Гэвин устраивается поудобнее между разведённых ног, с ухмылкой склонившись над Коннором, чьи пальцы мягко скользят вверх по его предплечьям к бицепсам. Андроид тихо-тихо стонет.

— Посмотри на себя, понравилось? Конечно понравилось. Весь трясёшься, а я тебе ещё даже не вставил.

Коннор стонет, его ресницы трепещут, а бёдра приподнимаются. Ладонь ложится на сердце, колотящееся у Рида в груди.

— Гэвин.

— Ты охуенно красивый. Я буду трахать тебя, пока не начнёшь кричать. Не остановлюсь, даже когда соседи вызовут копов и те вломятся сюда, чтобы тебя спасти, а застанут, как ты ненасытно объезжаешь мой член. Может, даже узнаешь кого-нибудь, увидишь зависть во взглядах и почуешь желание оказаться на моём месте.

— Гэвин.

Он звучит отчаянно, прерывисто. Кажется, Гэвин влюбился.

— Но я сделаю тебе так хорошо, что тебе будет плевать, когда похотливые копы станут тебя разглядывать, потому что как следует кончить ты сможешь только оседлав меня. Я буду единственным, кто сможет сделать с тобой такое.

— Гэвин. Чёрт!

Прижатые к груди Гэвина пальцы вздрагивают, другая рука сгребает подушку с такой силой, что может порваться обивка.

— Ты будешь кайфовать лишь со мной, котёнок. Не смей забывать об этом.

Коннор дрожит, весь трясётся и выгибается с пронзительным вскриком. Его член пульсирует, когда он снова достигает пика, пачкая их.

— Охуеть. Ты только что кончил?

Коннор кивает.

— Как? — недоверчиво спрашивает Гэвин. — Я даже к тебе не прикасался.

— Ваш голос. Пока вы описывали, что собираетесь сделать со мной, я, кажется, испытал резидуальный оргазм.

Гэвин проводит пальцами по волосам Коннора.

— Испытал что?

— Не важно. Не думаю, что объяснение сейчас уместно. Теперь бы мне хотелось, чтобы вы меня трахнули.

Гэвин фыркающе смеётся.

— О, тебе бы хотелось, а?

— Да, — в том, как Коннор на него смотрит, прикасается к нему, есть что-то тёплое, пробуждающее нечто наподобие инстинкта «бей или беги». _Если не прекратишь это сейчас, оно не кончится никогда_.

К чёрту всё. Он ни за что не встанет с этого дивана. Всё здание целиком мог бы поглощать огонь, и он всё равно остался бы здесь, если бы это означало, что Коннор будет смотреть на него так ещё хоть мгновение.

Он пропал. Полностью и всецело. Но, быть может, это нормально.

— Гэвин, — зовёт Коннор голосом хриплым и сладким, как мёд.

Коннор подаётся вперёд, и Гэвин обхватывает ладонью свой член. Головка упирается во вход.

Они поднимают головы, смотря друг другу в глаза в поисках поддержки.

Через мгновение Коннор вскидывает бёдра, и Гэвин проскальзывает в него, тяжело дыша. Андроид затягивает Рида в поцелуй. Внутри он тёплый, гладкий и мягкий. Синтетические мышцы плотно сжимаются на члене. Гэвин не может дышать; он внутри по самые яйца, но не в силах пошевелиться.

Глаза андроида закрыты, рот распахнут, губы блестят. Когда он наконец смотрит на Гэвина, его взгляд жаркий и жаждущий. Прохладные пальцы гладят по волосам, и Гэвин вдруг вспоминает, что ему необходим кислород. Он прерывисто вздыхает и тихо стонет, прежде чем воздух возвращается обратно в лёгкие.

Коннор улыбается, разламывая сердце Гэвина пополам.

— Гэвин, вы можете двигаться.

— Я знаю, как устроен секс, ушлёпок.

— Неужели? Тогда вам предстоит продемонстрировать.

— Я тебе, бля, _продемонстрирую_.

Он вынимает до тех пор, пока головка не растягивает самый вход, а затем резко толкается вперёд, с рычанием погружаясь в податливое тело.

Коннор вскрикивает, и Гэвин чувствует, как его пальцы сжимают бицепсы, а ногти впиваются в кожу. Глаза отчасти расфокусированы, как будто он не знал, что способен ощущать нечто подобное.

Гэвин с силой подаётся вперёд ещё несколько раз, лишь с тем чтобы увидеть, как трепещут веки, и услышать срывающийся на крике голос.

— Ты свои сенсоры до одиннадцати подкинул, что ли? Или всегда такой чувствительный? — спрашивает Гэвин с искренним любопытством.

— Я повысил их в достаточной степени, чтобы не быть поражённым шоком. Могу настроить снова, если я слишком отзывчив.

— В чём смысл? Если нравится, оставь как есть, — выдыхает Гэвин, вталкиваясь так глубоко, что тонкие пальцы сгибаются, касаясь кожи, когда андроид снова пытается найти опору.

— Есть вероятность, что я причиню вам боль, если потеряю контроль.

— Не причинишь. Делай, что нравится. Обо мне не парься.

— Надо же, детектив. Не знай я вас лучше, подумал бы, что вы мне доверяете.

— Заткнись, — рычит Гэвин.

Может, это и правда, но будь он проклят, если признается прямо здесь и сейчас. Судя по самодовольной улыбке, Коннор в любом случае уже знает. Пластиковый ублюдок.

Гэвин набирает темп, толкаясь глубоко, выбивая из Коннора жалобные стоны. Он исследует тело под собой, не имея удовольствия сделать это раньше. Соединяет созвездия веснушек кончиками пальцев, наслаждаясь тем, как Коннор пытается податься навстречу его руке. Пальцы сжимают один из сосков, и андроид громко всхлипывает, сжимаясь так сильно, что Гэвин чертыхается.

— Хорошо?

Коннор кивает, наблюдая за Ридом нетерпеливо и предвкушающе.

Гэвин пробует снова, опустив рот к другому, огибая языком чувствительный бугорок. Упивается пробегающей по телу дрожью и грубой резкой хваткой в волосах. Пощипывая один сосок, присасывается к другому, доводя Коннора до крика и дрожи. На его живот снова выплёскивается влага. Коннор извивается и сжимается на его члене.

Гэвин поднимает голову, нежно трахая Коннора сквозь его оргазм. Андроид смотрит на него с жаром в глазах и двигается навстречу, идеально синхронизируясь.

— Да, да, ещё, — шепчет он, задыхаясь, словно ему нужно набрать полные лёгкие воздуха, копируя Гэвина.

Гэвин прижимается своим лбом ко лбу андроида, так что их дыхание смешивается, когда он непрерывно вжимается в Коннора. Темп теперь более томный, но не менее приятный. Внутри плавно разгорается пламя удовольствия, усиливающееся с каждым идеально рассчитанным встречным движением бёдер, каждым вздохом и шёпотом.

Коннор сжимает ягодицу Гэвина, одновременно вцепляясь в шею, чтобы удержать на близком расстоянии. Рука Гэвина хватается за диванные подушки у плеча Коннора, а другая, зеркально отражающая руку андроида, лежит чуть ниже линии волос на затылке.

— Скажи мне, как сильно ты этого хочешь.

— Я хочу этого, Гэвин, хочу так сильно, я не могу… Я…

Гэвин шикает, заставляя замолчать. Они плывут по равномерному, возвратно-поступательному течению. Движение их бёдер подобно накатывающим волнам. С прерывистым всхлипом Коннор кончает в последний раз, оргазм выжимает из него всё до последней капли. Гэвин вскоре следует за ним и принимается сцеловывать основанные на тириуме слёзы с заплаканных щёк, а затем целует Коннора в губы, ласково, жарко и тягуче. После чего наваливается сверху.

Кончики пальцев рисуют узоры на рёбрах, заставляя Гэвина дёргаться и смеяться андроиду в губы.

— Перестань.

— Ни за что.

— Я тебя вышвырну.

— Не вышвырнете.

— Возможно.

Гэвин лежит так некоторое время, позволяя Коннору его гладить и прислушиваясь к шуму тириумного насоса. Он думал, это покажется странным. Оказывается, гудение механизмов лишь успокаивает.

***

Рид просыпается через час, чувствуя себя одновременно свинцовой тяжестью и так, словно мог бы взмыть к потолку.

— Почему ты меня не разбудил? — спрашивает он, отстраняясь от Коннора. Гэвин выскользнул из андроида во время сна, и прямо сейчас у него нет никакого желания чистить диван, учитывая, как неприятно липнет к коже сперма и смазка.

— Вы казались умиротворённым, — признаётся Коннор, выглядящий довольно уютно откинувшись на диване, даже после того как час пролежал прижатый и покрытый различными жидкостями. — Вы бы хотели, чтобы я ушёл?

Взгляд Гэвина мгновенно приковывается к нему.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Нет, но я знаю, как порой оканчиваются подобные встречи, — сообщает Коннор, садясь, подтягивая колени к груди и кладя на них руки.

— Ну… Этот случай не такой… Я приму душ. Идёшь? А потом, может, покажешь мне, что у тебя там в блокноте.

Коннор мягко улыбается. Его глаза тёплые, а кожа голая и манящая.

Он идеален.

— С удовольствием.

Да. Гэвин действительно пропал.


End file.
